The Prodigal Daughter
by LIL'DOE Aka whosthatgirl
Summary: Whosthatgirl is back! Willow gains more clues to her past and her destiny.
1. Default Chapter

The Prodigal Daughter part 3

Willow sighed as she stood outside the night club. She had promissed herself that she was going

to relax and enjoy herself, and not worry about her search. But she couldn't shake the images of

her mother or her most recent dreams from her mind. Her mind seemed to have captured every

detail of her mother's features, from her warm green eyes to the fire like brilliance of her

red hair. So strong was the vision, that Willow swore she could smell the vanilla scented

soap that her mother use to wear. And that was another thing! How could she have known what

kind of soap her mother used? She'd never even met the woman!

Willow's mind then turned to her lastest dreams. First, she was an observer watching

a man who apeared to be a scientist, doing some kind of experiment. He'd been going on

and on to a group of men about the "kindred" discovering his plans. "People say that when you

die, that it's the ability to hear that leaves you last. To me this is no scientific

milestone. No, true science changes the odds. Uncovers what everyoneelse is afraid to

know. Gentlemen my research has revealed the possibilty of a new breed of Kindred, using

the seed of a newly Embraced male! Forget what you know about traditional human death,

my experiments prove that once a human male has ingested our blood it is the viability

of their seed that leaves them last! With this information it may be possible for us

to repopulate without the Embrace." Willow could not understand what this had to do with her, and before she could figure anything out, the scene changed.

She was standing in what looked like a garden of white roses. It was completely void of light save the full moon shinning above her head. the night seemed to caress her skin and whisper her name like a lover and it was then that she felt someone, no something, watching her.

Willow turned and came face to face with her mother. "Their comming for you little one. Don't

fight it. You belong to them. It's your destiny Willow." Willow ignored that fot the moment.

"I need to know why you sent me away, the real reason you didn't want me!" Willow could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"All will be revealed to you soon, my daughter I promise. Just know that you have all ways been loved and everything you desire is waiting for you. But you must submitt to waht was always meant to be." Her mother's image was then replaced by not one, but two men.

They were as different as night a day. Although, both had an intriguing darkness about them, one appeared to be wild, untamed and free... While the other seemed more polished, restrained, dark, and uncomfortable. Willow didn't know how she knew this but he seemed discontented with his very existance, and she knew better that anyone how it felt to look in the mirror and regret what you see. To not be comfortable in your own skin, longing to be someone else. Willow had finally grown out of that, and though this man was foreign to her she desperately wanted to share her knowledge with him.

The scene changed again and the same men no longer waited as she observed them. No they stalked her. Hunted her. Willow could feel their emotions their desires. The both wanted her badly, but differently. The wild one wanted to know her, love and protect her. To cherish her. But the darkone, the way he watched her, circled her form, touched her and whispered her name, ignited her blood. This man wanted to devour and posess her. Everything inside her responded to his presence, and made her feel like she belonged with him. To him. Willow couldn't help but gasp when he finally spoke to her. "You have always been mine!" The wild one suddenly reached out to grab both her trembling hands. He placed one of them into the palm of the dark one. "Welcome home Willow."

Willow, forcing her mind back to the present, sighed again and tried to stop her mind from racing. She looked up at the building's sign. "The Haven. Godess please let me relax and have fun tonight. I'll figure out everything else tomorrow," she whispered. Willow entered the hazy club she became instantly aware of two things. First; was the fact that a small group of men and women who reminded her of the "wild one" from her dream, were all watching her stupified shock; and if Willow didn't know better recognition. Secondly, she realised that at least 85 of the bodies populating the club where not human. She was starting to wonder if comming here was such a great idea, when she felt someone approach her from behind. "Welcome home Willow."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Subject: Kindred the Embraced/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Cross Over

Rated: R

Couples: Willow/Julian, Cash/Sasha, Lillie/Julian, Caitlyn/Julian

Spoilers: All Of Buffy and Anything from Kindred is fair game. Takes

Place just after Series Finale of Buffy and "Cabin in the Woods", on

Kindred. Slightly AU. Willow was adopted.

Summary: No one was able to defeat the First Evil, accept Willow.

Once she does this she learns that her friend's only pretended to

welcome her back inorder to use her magic in the final battle. After

the fight, Willow begins to have dreams about her real parents, so

betrayed and heartbroken, she sets out on a journey to find her

family and uncover the truth about her dreams.

Part 2

Julian Luna's eyes followed the form of his bodyguard, Cash. The Gangrel Primogen had been very agitated of late. There was an acute sadness that surrounded him. He'd questioned Cash about his behavior several times and was asked to just let him be. Normally the Ventrue Prince would have taken offense, but the look of pleading in the young Gangrel's eye's had calmed his temper and left him quite curious.

He found himself wondering just how much he knew about Cash.

Julain frowned as he realized that the list was incredibly short. Cash was Gangrel Primogen, his personal bodyguard, favorite childe of the late Stevie Ray, and lover to Sasha Julian's niece. But, that was all Julian really knew about him.

He had questioned Louraina and found out that Cash had been married and supposedly had a kid when he was warm, and that every year around this time he would become short tempered and very sad. Louraina didn't know what happened to Cash's family. At least that's what she said. But Julian had gotten the distinct impression that she was hiding something.

Julian was pulled from his musings by a sudden movement at the bar.

Two Gangrel's, one of which was Louraina had shown up and after properly acknowledging Julian, had headed straight for their Primogen.

They were whispering intensely and whatever the subject matter was, Cash looked more animated that he'd seen him in weeks. Infact Julian, thought that he'd never seen the Gangrel look so...happy.

Julian spotted Lillie standing near the bar and walked over to her.

"Julian, I'm surprised to see you here! I thought you and Caitlyn were having another "working" dinner," Lillie said cooly.

Julian decided to ignore Lillie's taunt..this time. "I wanted to know if you'd heard anything about Cash? He's been acting rather odd lately."

Lillie raised one eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't thought that he would take such an interest in Cash's personal life, but she was no stranger to gossip and didn't mind spreading it around.

"Well word had it that a young woman has been asking around about a couple by the names of Cashuis and Jamine Evani."

Julian stiffened. He was aware that Cashuis Evani was the Gangrel Primogen's full name, but now that Cash was Kindred, he had shortened it. If this young woman knew Cash as a human it could become a problem.

Julian was about to ask Lillie more question's when the subject of their discussion was suddenly right in front of them.

"Julian. I'd like to speak to you privatley, please?"

Julian blinked in surprise. Had Cash actually used the word please?

Again, Julian stiffened and his eyes narrowed. The last time Cash had been this respectful was when he'd wanted to Embrace Sasha. They excused themselves from Lillie's presence and headed up stairs to one of the Haven's private rooms. Once inside, Julian got right to the point.

"What is it Cash."

"I want your impression to Embrace someone."

Julian took a step towards Cash. "Has the Masquarade been broken?"

Cash looked Julain in the eye and didn't even flinch. "No, it hasn't. She's special Julian. I need her!"

Julian's tone went deadly cold. "That's what you said about Sasha."

Now it was Cash's turn to stiffen. He then his hand through his har in frustration. "It's not like that! I'm in love with Sasha. Willow's different. I told you she's special. She's..she's my daughter Julain!"

Once again the Ventrue Prince was surprised. "Your daughter?"

"Yeah, you have know idea how long I've been looking for her Julian, and now she's here. I can't loose her again. I want your permission to Embrace her and ask that the word be spread that Willow is under your protection as well as mine."

Julian stared at the young Gangrel and sighed. "Permission granted, but this situation must be handled carefully Cash. We can't rish exposure."

Cash could barely contain himself. Julian was right about how things needed to be handled, but he couldn't help but be excited.

"Thank you Julian. I'll never forget this."

Julian raised his ringed hand nodded as Cash kissed his hand.

Minutes after the Gangrel had left the room Julian sat wondering if he'd made the right choice. There was a shift in the air as Deadalus, the Nosforatu Primogen appeared.

"Fear not my Prince. If Cash's request involves the young lady that I think it does, I doubt that her presence will be a threat to us. Quite the opposite in fact. I believe that she'll be a asset. I very powerful asset."


	3. Chapter 3

The Prodigal Daughter part 3

Willow sighed as she stood outside the night club. She had promissed herself that she was going

to relax and enjoy herself, and not worry about her search. But she couldn't shake the images of

her mother or her most recent dreams from her mind. Her mind seemed to have captured every

detail of her mother's features, from her warm green eyes to the fire like brilliance of her

red hair. So strong was the vision, that Willow swore she could smell the vanilla scented

soap that her mother use to wear. And that was another thing! How could she have known what

kind of soap her mother used? She'd never even met the woman!

Willow's mind then turned to her lastest dreams. First, she was an observer watching

a man who apeared to be a scientist, doing some kind of experiment. He'd been going on

and on to a group of men about the "kindred" discovering his plans. "People say that when you

die, that it's the ability to hear that leaves you last. To me this is no scientific

milestone. No, true science changes the odds. Uncovers what everyoneelse is afraid to

know. Gentlemen my research has revealed the possibilty of a new breed of Kindred, using

the seed of a newly Embraced male! Forget what you know about traditional human death,

my experiments prove that once a human male has ingested our blood it is the viability

of their seed that leaves them last! With this information it may be possible for us

to repopulate without the Embrace." Willow could not understand what this had to do with her, and before she could figure anything out, the scene changed.

She was standing in what looked like a garden of white roses. It was completely void of light save the full moon shinning above her head. the night seemed to caress her skin and whisper her name like a lover and it was then that she felt someone, no something, watching her.

Willow turned and came face to face with her mother. "Their comming for you little one. Don't

fight it. You belong to them. It's your destiny Willow." Willow ignored that fot the moment.

"I need to know why you sent me away, the real reason you didn't want me!" Willow could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"All will be revealed to you soon, my daughter I promise. Just know that you have all ways been loved and everything you desire is waiting for you. But you must submitt to waht was always meant to be." Her mother's image was then replaced by not one, but two men.

They were as different as night a day. Although, both had an intriguing darkness about them, one appeared to be wild, untamed and free... While the other seemed more polished, restrained, dark, and uncomfortable. Willow didn't know how she knew this but he seemed discontented with his very existance, and she knew better that anyone how it felt to look in the mirror and regret what you see. To not be comfortable in your own skin, longing to be someone else. Willow had finally grown out of that, and though this man was foreign to her she desperately wanted to share her knowledge with him.

The scene changed again and the same men no longer waited as she observed them. No they stalked her. Hunted her. Willow could feel their emotions their desires. The both wanted her badly, but differently. The wild one wanted to know her, love and protect her. To cherish her. But the darkone, the way he watched her, circled her form, touched her and whispered her name, ignited her blood. This man wanted to devour and posess her. Everything inside her responded to his presence, and made her feel like she belonged with him. To him. Willow couldn't help but gasp when he finally spoke to her. "You have always been mine!" The wild one suddenly reached out to grab both her trembling hands. He placed one of them into the palm of the dark one. "Welcome home Willow."

Willow, forcing her mind back to the present, sighed again and tried to stop her mind from racing. She looked up at the building's sign. "The Haven. Godess please let me relax and have fun tonight. I'll figure out everything else tomorrow," she whispered. Willow entered the hazy club she became instantly aware of two things. First; was the fact that a small group of men and women who reminded her of the "wild one" from her dream, were all watching her stupified shock; and if Willow didn't know better recognition. Secondly, she realised that at least 85 of the bodies populating the club where not human. She was starting to wonder if comming here was such a great idea, when she felt someone approach her from behind. "Welcome home Willow."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks CozZaretta for the review!

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Subject: Kindred the Embraced/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Cross Over

Rated: R

Couples: Willow/Julian, Cash/Sasha, Lillie/Julian, Caitlyn/Julian

Spoilers: All Of Buffy and Anything from Kindred is fair game. Takes

Place just after Series Finale of Buffy and "Cabin in the Woods", on

Kindred. Slightly AU. Willow was adopted.

Summary: No one was able to defeat the First Evil, accept Willow.

Once she does this she learns that her friend's only pretended to

welcome her back inorder to use her magic in the final battle. After

the fight, Willow begins to have dreams about her real parents, so

betrayed and heartbroken, she sets out on a journey to find her

family and uncover the truth about her dreams.

Chapter 4

Louraina had just finished complaining about Cash's continued obsession with Sasha, when she got the shock

of her unlife. "It can't be, she whispered!" After all these years of searching for her, and comforting her brood brother...Willow

was finally within reach. The other Gangrels were also excited, but very causious. One wrong move and

the Masquerade could be shot to hell! Louraina thought it best to observe Willow for a few minutes, that is until the

Bruhah sptted her. "Go get Cash now! I'm gonna keep Cameron away from her!"

Cameron had worked very hard to earn his position as Bruhah Premogen. Though he had accomplished much, he was

nowhere near having everything he wanted. And what wanted was to be Prince. 'All in could time, he thought. All in good time.'

"Cameron, check it out. Fresh meat!" He shifted his attention towards the front entrance. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Cameron was more than intigued by the young red-head. As he sauntured over towards her, he stiffened and sniffed the air.

He could smell a burst of excitement comming from the direction of the Gangrel dogs. He'd decided to ignore them for now,

and continued his pursuit of the tempting red-head. Suddenly, a Gangrel cut in front of him and made a beline for the same girl.

Cameron's eyes flashed. But the bitch just smirked at him and approached the girl.

When Julian noticed the two women it what appeared to be a pretty intense discussion, he decided to investigate.

The red-head was the real reason he left his table, if he were honest with himself. 'Mine!' the beast in him eyed her. After seeing her even from a distance he was startled by the fierce posessiveness that surged through him. It ran deep.

Blood deep.

"Welcome home Willow!" Louraina said.

Surprised, Willow couldn't speak for a moment. "Umm..."

"Come with me, Willow."

Finally, she found her voice. "How do you know me? Who are you?"

"My name is Louraina, and we've been looking for you for a long time. I promise to explain everything, just let me get you

someplace safe."

Willow did not survive the Hellmouth by being stupid. She was not going anywhere with a non human. Friendly or not.

"I'm in a public place. I'm sure I'm safe enough."

Louraina sighed. She should never have approached Willow this way, she realized that now. The girl was as stubborn as her father!"

"I'm related to Cashuis Evani. I understand that you've been looking for him?"

Well, that got her attention! "I know he's your father Willow, and he's been searching for you since you were born. We've all been searching. Please don't be afraid, we're your family!"

Willow began to panick. The things Louraina was saying...It was everything she'd been dying to hear. But hadn't people who

claimed to be her family betrayed her in the past? It was just too much. Too soon.

'I'm loosing her,' Louraina thought. 'Where the hell is Cash!'

"Is there a problem here," a deep voiced came from behind both ladies.

Both women started at the voice.

"Willow this is Julian Luna."

Willow just gaped at him. This was the man of her dreams literally!

Julian gaped right back at her but recovered smoothly. 'I am not some love sick boy! I'm the Prince, Dammit! And she's a

human for Cain's sake! Wait did Louraina Just call this woman Willow? As in Cash's Willow?'

"It is a pleasure to meet you Willow." Julian smiled warmly, intrigued by her sudden blush. Again the beast in him eyed her.

Claimed her as its own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mt Luna."

"Please, call me Julian." That blush again. Julian found himself wondering if that delightful color ran over her entire body, and

realized he had not let go of her hand. "Will you join me for a drink? I'm sure there is much for us to discuss."

Louraina watched in amazement as her Prince charmed Willow right up the stairs towards the private rooms. He'd gotten

further with the young girl in a few seconds than she had it 10 minutes! She was about to follow them when another red-haired

female cought her eye. Lilly.

Louraina could practically taste the jealousy racing through the Toreador's blood. She would definately be a problem.

to be continued...


End file.
